Assembling Team Twilight Sparkle
Here is how Team Twilight Sparkle is assembled in Equestria Civil War. (we see Twilight reading a book in her library) (a pink portal opens, and Nighlock comes out) Nighlock: Twilight, can I have a word with you? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Anthony? Nighlock: I know you don't agree with the new law. But I don't either. Twilight Sparkle: And now there's nothing we can do. The Accords are basically the law of the land now. Nighlock: We can fight it. Twilight Sparkle:(looks at him in confusion) What are you talking about? Nighlock: You know as well as I do that this law is wrong. But we can't fight it alone either. Twilight Sparkle: You're right. We need help. I have an idea. Nighlock: So do I. Twilight Sparkle: What's yours? Nighlock: Burton, Texas, Upstate New York, and Westchester. Yours? Twilight Sparkle: Sweet Apple Acres, up in the sky, in a far away village, The Crystal Empire, in a trailer, and at Fluttershy's home. (cut to Sweet Apple Acres) Applejack:(bucks an apple tree) (apples fall in the bucket) Twilight Sparkle:(walks up to her) Hey Applejack. Applejack: Oh hey, Twilight. Never thought you would be here. Twilight Sparkle: Anyways, is there somewhere where we can talk in private. Applejack: We can use the cellar. go into the cellar Applejack: What do ya need? Twilight Sparkle: Celestia and Moon Dancer wouldn't listen when we told them this law was a bad idea, and now Pinkie enforces it, despite her disagreements against it. But we have to take a stand and fight against it, even if we are labeled as criminals, rebels, and traitors. Applejack: Say no more, Twilight. I'm in. What do ya need? Twilight Sparkle: First, we need to get to Fluttershy's cottage. Applejack: You do realize she'll want no part in this right? Twilight Sparkle: It's not her we're going to recruit. Applejack: Are you sure we can trust him? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. (at Fluttershy's cottage) Twilight Sparkle:(knocks on the door) Fluttershy:(opens the door) Oh, hello, Twilight and Applejack. Applejack: Fluttershy, is Discord home? Discord:(drops out of the sky with an umbrella) Oh, are you talking about me? Applejack: How'd you guess? Discord: My ears were burning. (we see his ears are literally on fire) Twilight Sparkle: Discord, we need your help, now more than ever. All of Equestria needs you. Discord: What happened? Applejack: The new law happened, that's what. Discord: Oh, I hate that law. I've been working tirelessly to calm every one down. Twilight Sparkle: And if neither Celestia, Luna, or Moon Dancer will listen to us, then we've gotta fight it. Discord: Say no more, I'll get everything ready.(enters his soldier form) Applejack: Alright, we'll split up. Twilight, who else is joining us, besides me, Discord, and Nighlock. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Shining, Cadence, Sunburst, Rainbow, and Trixie. Discord: I'll go grab Rainbow Dash. Applejack: Ya leave Trixie ta me. We'll go get Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: And I'll go meet up with Shining, Cadence, and Sunburst. Discord: Fluttershy, I think it's best if you and the other animals abandon the cottage. Once they find out I'm fighting this law, they'll come for you to force me to join them. Fluttershy: But where will I go? Discord: Make for the mountains. You'll be safer there. Fluttershy: They'll still find me. Discord: Not unless you head for the Dark Mountains. They'll never find you there. But stay close to the path. Because once you leave it, you can never find your way back. And don't get close to the Dark Cave, don't even go near it. Fluttershy: But why? Discord: Raise your hand if you're familiar with the Legend of Dark Dragon the Destroyer. (no one does) Discord: Nobody. Wow, and here I thought the legend would be told throughout the centuries. But anyways, here is how the legend goes. (we see pictures of ancient times) Discord: Before there were 7 Dragon Lords, there 8. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Grass, Lightning, Normal, and the most powerful, Light. (we see pictures of the eight Dragon Lords) Discord: This was before there was even peace in Equestria. Light Dragon, the Dragon Lord of Light, saw the violence of every creature in Equestria, including ponies. He believed that the world needed to be cleansed. (we see a picture of Light Dragon overlooking every creature in Equestria) Discord: However, Lord Grassstrike, being the stealthy Dragon she was, got wind of his plan, and Terronikin confronted him. (we see a picture of the Earth Dragon Lord confronting the Light Dragon Lord) Diesel 10:(interrupts the story) Yeah, yeah, it's basically the usual, one of them betrayed everyone else and tried to destroy everything to rebuild the world, and he got locked away plot scheme, the end. (cut back to everyone) Diesel 10: Which is why you need to keep this fighting to the minimum. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Diesel 10: Because, me, Hill, and Fury believe someone is pulling the strings from the shadows. Applejack: So you want us to just get this over with? Diesel 10: Whoever gave Moon Dancer that information, broke into the Canterlot Library and is behind all of this. These riots are only the beverage, the beginning. Next comes what's happening now, the assembling of two sides, the appetizer. Finally, there's all the fighting, the entreé, the main course. (D10 leaves) Applejack: We better go. (later, at RD's home) (we see RD sulking on her bed, Tank snuggling) Discord:(appears above her) Well, how long have you been sulking? Rainbow Dash:(dryly) Leave me alone, Discord.(turns the other way) Discord: Come on, Rainbow Dash!(appears on said side) You can't sulk here forever. Rainbow Dash: I can if I want.(turns the other way) Discord:(appears on the other side) And become the slowest in Equestria? Rainbow Dash: What do you want?(turns to the other side) Discord:(teleports to the other side, and magically immobilizes her) We need your help. Rainbow Dash: Who's "we"? Discord: Why, Team Twilight Sparkle of course. We're the people fighting this law. Rainbow Dash: I'm listening. Discord: We're a team fighting this law. And we won't rest until we repeal it. Rainbow Dash: Now we're talkin'. Who's all in? Discord: We must go to Twilight's castle. We're meeting up there. (at Trixie's trailer) Applejack:(knocks on the door) Trixie, ya in there? Trixie: The great and powerful Trixie is right here. Applejack:(turns to see her) Oh. Ya got a moment? Trixie: I wasn't really doing anything. So yes. (they go inside) Trixie:(pours some tea for them) So, what can I do for you? Applejack: Me and some others are fighting against this new law. And we need yours and Starlight's help. Trixie:(spits out her tea) Starlight is already ready to surrender herself. She won't listen. Applejack: Maybe not to me, Twilight, Discord, Rainbow, or Nighlock, but she'll listen to you, because you're her closest friend. She fully reformed you. As far as I'm concerned, you technically owe her a debt for her showing you true friendship. Trixie:(thinks for a moment) Alright, but for her, not for Equestria, and not for Twilight, for her. Applejack: I figured ya mahght say that. (they head to Starlight's village) Double Diamond: Are you sure you wanna do this Starlight. We forgave you, so if they wanna take you away, they'll have to go through all of us. Starlight Glimmer: Go away, Double Diamond. Applejack:(off-screen) They're not gonna take her away and she is not gonna try to surrender herself. (they turn to see AJ and Trixie) Trixie: Starlight, you can't just surrender. That is fool's play. We have to fight this law, even if other ponies say it's wrong. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but- Trixie:(interrupts her) I wasn't finished yet. Look, Sharon Carter once told me you have to stand for what you believe in, even when others tell you it's wrong. So when someone tells you to move, you plant your hooves into the ground and say, "No, you move."(As Hawkeye) You wanna go to school, you wanna make amends, then you get off your flank! Starlight Glimmer:(comes to a decision) Alright. But I still don't think it's right. (they leave the village) Starlight Glimmer: Double Diamond, I'm putting you in charge of leading everyone out of here. It's not safe for all of you here anymore. When they come for me to register, and they will, they'll take my punishment out on someone. And they'll make sure it's the whole village. Double Diamond: You got it Starlight. Applejack: I recommend you head for the Dark Mountains. Fluttershy is heading there, her animal friends are going back to the forest, and it's the least likely place they'll find you. Stay on the path, and don't go near the Dark Cave, cause an ancient creature is locked away there. (they leave) Trixie: So where to now? Applejack: We gotta meet back up at Twi's castle. It's the least likely place they'll find us. (at the Crystal Empire) Twilight Sparkle: Where are they? Guard:(off-screen) I don't care what you say, Sunburst! Ya lied about your position as wizard, so we demand you sign! (she turns and sees a Sun Guard demanding Sunburst sign the Accords) Sunburst: This is a complete outrage! There are no reformed villains or criminals in the Crystal Empire! Twilight Sparkle: Leave him alone! Guard: What did you say, Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle: I said, leave him alone! I happened to notice that on my way in, that anyone coming in from Canterlot has been banned from the Empire, so you're not welcome here! Get... out... now! (after a moment of glaring, the Guard left) Sunburst: Twilight, I didn't think you'd be here. Twilight Sparkle: Sunburst, where's Shining and Cadence? Sunburst: In the castle. Why? Twilight Sparkle: Because I have something that requires all of your attention. (inside the castle) Shining Armor: I can't believe Celestia did what she did! She can't seem to realize that this law is tearing apart Equestria! Princess Cadence: Well, Moon Dancer should be going after whoever attacked her sister, not the reformed villains and criminals. And more importantly, how did she even get her hands on that forbidden time spell information. That was classified. Only Starlight, the girls, Spike, Twilight, us, Sunburst, Celestia and Luna know what happened. (just then, Twilight and Sunburst entered) Sunburst: Excuse me your majesties, but you have- Shining Armor: Twilight!(hugs her) Princess Cadence: Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't let any pony find out what was going on. We needed to talk in private, and I had to come here quietly. (in a secret room) Twilight Sparkle: I've been all over the castle, and I never noticed this? Shining Armor: We couldn't really tell anyone. Sunburst: In the matter of in case anyone tried to invade or what's going down right now happened, we couldn't tell all of Equestria, not even the princesses. Twilight Sparkle: That makes sense. Princess Cadence: So what did you wanna talk about? Twilight Sparkle: Me and Nighlock are putting a team together to fight this new law. It might gets us arrested, but we have to stand for what we believe in, that was what Equestria was built upon. Sunburst: But we'll be up against the entire government of Equestria! How can we possibly fight them? Princess Cadence: She's right. (everyone looks at her) Princess Cadence: Everyone in a Equestria have made mistakes. Some of them accidental. But that's no excuse to make everyone suffer for it. Sunburst: Good point.(to Twilight) Where do we meet? Twilight Sparkle: At my castle. (they all head back to Ponyville) (Upstate New York, New Avengers Facility) Tony Stark:(walks out of the work out room and sees Mrs. Spencer) Tony Stark: Mrs. Spencer, what a surprise. Didn't think you would come here. Mrs. Spencer: All of Earth knows what's going on in Equestria. Everyone knows about its new law. What are you Avengers gonna do about it? Tony Stark: We can't do anything about it. It's not our decision. Never was. Earth's opinion doesn't matter. Mrs. Spencer: Yes it does. We've been allies with them for years. You know what has to be done. Are you willing to pay the price of it?(leaves) Vision:(walks through the wall) Tony Stark: Vision, you're killing me. Everyone here has told you to use the door. Vision: Sorry. But Captain Rogers wanted me to tell you that Nick Fury is here. Tony Stark: Thank you. Vision:(points to the door) I'll just use the door. Oh, and it appears he has a guest. Tony Stark: Do you know who it is? Vision: The king of the Mutant Republic.(walks away) (in the meeting room) Nighlock: You know, the last we were all in one place, was during Sokovia. Sorry about bringing it up, Wanda. Wanda Maximoff: It is alright. T'Challa: One thing we want to know... why are you here? Nighlock: I need your help. Me and Twi are fighting the new law, and we need all the help we can get. Tony Stark: What's going on in Equestria isn't our fight. It's theirs. Nighlock: Twilight is our friend, and I'm not going to just abandon a friend. What about the rest of you? Black Widow: What if we give you an answer you don't like? Nighlock: Then you can stay here, knowing you abandoned your friends. Cause if you won't fight alongside us, then we'll go in without you. James Rhodes: He's got a point. We abandon our allies, we're no better than the bad guys. That's what you once told all of us, Tony. Sam Wilson: He's right. We're not like that. We're not the bad guys. We're the Avengers. I'm going to help them. And whoever wants to come, be our guest. You wanna stay here? Don't say I didn't warn you. James Rhodes: I didn't say I was staying here. You of all people should know that I meant, I'm coming. Scarlet Witch: I'm not going to abandon Belle. She needs someone to protect her. I can't abandon my cousin, Tony, I just can't. Vision: You won't be going alone. Scarlet Witch:(looks at him) Hawkeye: Heck, I've always thought one day, Celestia and Luna could use a slap in the face for a reality check. I'm in. Black Widow: Not what I was planning, but there are innocent ponies and other creatures who are caught in the crossfire. We have to protect them. Ant-Man: I'm doing this because Cassie admires Twilight. Spider-Man: I saved their lives once, and this is how they respond. Unacceptable! T'Challa: I will have to agree. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark:(looks at each other) We're in. Tony Stark: Jinx, you owe me a soda. Steve Rogers: I don't owe you anything. Clint Barton: Where do we go? Nighlock: Wait for the others at Twi's castle. I'll meet you there. (they all leave) (X-Mansion, Westchester, New York) Colossus:(breaks a punching bag) Apocalypse: Please stopping breaking these things, they're not cheap you know. Nighlock: No they are not. Nightcrawler: When did you get here? Nighlock: Just now. Cyclops: What do you need. Shadowcat: We're fighting that new law. If it is the last thing we do. Archangel: I've been meaning to throw some punches at them. I'm in. (they leave the school) (Major Mansion, Burton, Texas) (we see Flash Fire and Mirage in the training room) Flash Fire: The problem is, this new law in Equestria will split it straight down the middle. And we're their allies. Our opinion matters just as much as theirs does. Mirage the Illusionist:(decapitates an enemy hologram) Flash Fire: Wasn't that a little harsh? Mirage the Illusionist:(angrily) No!(rips out another hologram's heart) Flash Fire: You've taken this law personally out of all of us. Why? Mirage the Illusionist:(tears a hologram in half with his knives) You know dang well why!(in Captain America's voice) Now back off! Nighlock: Break it up! Both of you! Flash Fire: I know Starlight doesn't deserve this, just stop and think for a moment! We're not allowed to intervene! Mirage the Illusionist: You don't know what it feels like because you've never fallen in love! So don't talk to me about what she does and doesn't deserve! Nighlock:(squirts them with water to get their attention) Calm down! Now! (they back off and glare at each other) Nighlock: Meeting room, now! (they go bumping each other in anger) Nighlock: And stop being violent with each other! (in the meeting room) Nighlock: We're gonna fight alongside Twi to fight that law. Red Smoke: How is it going to help? We'll be outnumbered! Nighlock: And when has that stopped us? Mirage the Illusionist: What's the point? It's hopeless. Nighlock: You wanna protect Starlight from this law or not? Mirage the Illusionist: Fair point. Nighlock: So don't do anything stupid at this meeting. Deadpool: Oh please, when have I done anything stupid? (they all look at him as we hear a cricket) Deadpool:(nods) Ok, fair point. Nighlock: We're not gonna kill anyone. That includes you, James. Mirage the Illusionist: I never said I was gonna kill anybody. Deadpool: And when have I killed anyone? (they look at him again as we hear crickets chirping) Deadpool: Ok, fair point. Nighlock: Let's roll out, team! (they exit) (before James can leave the room, something starts weighing his right leg down) Indominus Rex: You got a little something cute stuck to you.(points to his leg) (James looks down and sees Miralight is trying to hold him back) Miralight: Don't go, daddy. You'll be hurt. Mirage the Illusionist:(looks at Indominus) Could you give us a minute? Indominus Rex:(nods and leaves the room, but hides on the other side to overhear the conversation) Mirage the Illusionist: I have to, Mira. Daddy has to. Miralight: But I don't wanna lose you. Like you lost your parents. Mirage the Illusionist: Well, I don't want to lose you either. But mommy's in trouble, and needs help. Don't worry. You'll have Jess and Jimmy to keep you company. Miralight: What if we're attacked. Mirage the Illusionist: Crash will protect you. Won't you, Crash? Crash Fire:(falls out of the ceiling) Really, man? Miralight:(giggles) Crash Fire: Yes I will watch over them. But promise me, you won't die. Mirage the Illusionist: Never make promises you can't fulfill. Crash Fire:(in Peter Parker's voice) Yeah, but those are the best kind. (they all leave, as the screen goes black) (a transmission begins as we see Twilight's cutie mark) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) Welcome to the resistance. It's good to see there are still heroes and reformed villains like us, willing to stand up for what's right. (we see Canterlot castle) (above it are Canterlot's own helicarriers) (the camera moves down so we see Moon Dancer and some Royal Guards flanking her) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) We'll be outnumbered, outgunned, and outmanned. Moon Dancer can convince people to join her by finding out what past mistake they've made. Colossus:(on transmission) Yes, but none of that matters. What we have right now, is more important. (we see an image of Twilight, Piotr, and Red Smoke) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) Yes. We have the moral high ground. We know we're in the right. (we see an image of the resistance which currently only consists of Anthony, Malfunction, Sydney, William, LU, James, Angelica, Indominus, Pietro, Bucky, Karl, Wade, General Maximoff, Vance, Remy, Charlie, Timothy, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam Wilson, Rhodes, Vision, Peter, Scott Lang, T'Challa, Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott Summers, Rogue, Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, Hank, Sean, Alex, Raven, Eric, Charles, Bishop, Blink, Sunspot, Warpath, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Discord, Starlight, Trixie, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Sunburst) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) We may not have a lot of allies right now, but we'll make do with what we've got. (we then see some Crystal Pony Guards and Mutant Republic Guards appear in the transmission) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) While some guards are untrustworthy, guards from the Crystal Empire came at Shining and Cadence's command while guards from the Mutant Republic came at Anthony's command. (we see an image of Sun Royal Guards and Moon Royal Guards appear on the transmission) Red Smoke:(on transmission) Lucky for us, there some royal guards within Canterlot who don't agree with the law either and have joined our side. (we see their armor turn into purple armor with darker purple brushes on their helmets and pink and lighter purple stripes and their breast plates bearing Twilight's cutie mark) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) They call themselves the Six Star. Apparently in my honor. (we see an image of Twilight appear next to a copy of the Accords) Twilight Sparkle:(on transmission) Our main goal, convince the punlic to repeal the Reformed Villains' Accords. (transmission ends) (we then see an old abandoned NEST base) Twilight Sparkle: Meantime, feel free to explore our command bunker. (the camera then shows the elevator to the briefing station) Twilight Sparkle: We won't win this thing holed up in here. Head over to the briefing station when you're ready for your first mission.Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56